


Stay With Me

by DarkxKitsune



Series: Forbidden Love [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, femaleRaphael (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: FEMALE RAPHThird part to my Leo/Female Raph series.After a misunderstanding, Leo offers a way for him and Raph to continue being together, and Raph is more than wiling to do it.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Forbidden Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one feels a bit more rushed than I wanted it to be, but I think it works all the same~! ^_^ so enjoy!

Raph was nervous, she had never been to Leo's work before, but she had hardly seen him in two weeks, between their summer work schedules being so out of sync, and when they were home together, either they were both too tired to do much of anything, or their parents were home making it impossible to do anything. 

And though she wasn't going to admit it out loud, Raph just really wanted to spend time with Leo, whether they had sex or not, though that would be an added bonus, she just missed Leo being around. 

Smiling to herself, Raph pushed the door open walking into the cafe Leo worked at, she located her brother almost immediately, standing behind the counter, back to the door as he cleaned up one of the counters. 

Still smiling, Raph walked towards the counter, hoping to surprise him, however his attention was taken by someone else first. 

"Hey Leo, could you help with this? I can't reach," Someone said, and Raph watched her smile fade as Leo turned quickly, a soft, amused, almost fond expression on his face he shook his head, sighing softly. 

"Really, Karai? You could just grab the step stool," he chastised, yet still went to help the other person who Raph couldn't quite see. 

Stepping up to the counter, Raph leaned over to see better. Her eyes widened when she saw how close Leo and this girl were standing. 

She stood up straight again, debating with herself on what she should do. Reaching her hand out she hit the bell on the counter. 

"One moment!" the girl called out, and just as promised, she was standing in front of Raph a second later. "What can I get you?" 

"I'm here to see Leo," Raph stated firmly, not even trying to hide her jealous anger as she glared at this girl. 

"He's busy right now," Karai answered, leaning one hand on the counter, her other resting on her hip. 

"I can wait," Raph insisted, crossing her own arms over her chest. 

"Not if you aren't ordering anything," Karai insisted. Raph didn't say anything more, just stood there. She debated calling for Leo, he was just on the other side of the counter, obstructed by the larch machines used for making more types of coffee than was really necessary. 

Raph was saved from having to call her big brother for help though, when the turtle in question came back to the front counter. "That's all finished," Leo said, finally taking notice of Raph standing there. 

His eyes widened in surprise. "Raph, what are you doing here?" he demanded. 

Raph's smile fell slightly, Leo did seem surprised to see her, however he didn't sound overly happy about the sudden visit either. "I -" Raph began, but was cut off by Karai. 

"So, you do know her?" Karai asked, raising an eyebrow at Leo. 

"Yes, she's my sister," Leo clarified, and even though that statement was true, Raph felt something twist in her gut. She knew they couldn't be open about their relationship, knew as far as everyone else was concerned, they were just siblings. And honestly Raph didn't know what to expect from Leo, but a glance, a smile, something less dismissive would have been nice. 

"I brought your lunch, big brother," Raph said, putting the bag down on the counter, stopping the conversation from going any further. "You're stupid ass forgot it at home." 

"oh, uh, thanks," Leo said, giving her a sheepish smile. 

Clenching her teeth, Raph gave a curt nod of her head before turning and storming out of the store without another word. 

"So, about that concert this weekend," was the last thing Raph heard Karai say just as the door to the cafe closed behind her. 

She refused to cry, though she could feel angry tears stinging the corner of her eyes. He rubbed them away before turning, storming her way back down the street, she had to get home and get ready for work, she didn’t have time to think about Leo, or his pretty co-worker hanging all over him. 

“Raph!” 

Raph paused, hearing her name, she turned sharply, frowning when she saw Leo running towards her, she debated turning back around and making a run for it, curious to see if Leo would chase her. 

“Raph wait,” Leo yelled as she turned to do just that, and she cursed herself as she stopped, giving him that extra time to catch up to her. 

“You’re supposed to be in work,” Raph said. 

“Karai can handle the shop, we weren’t busy today anyway,” Leo said dismissively. “I’m more worried about you anyway,” Leo admitted. 

Raph snorted. “Why worry about me? I’m fine, I don’t need you,” She said, feeling her chest tighten as she said those words. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Leo asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Raph snapped, turning to face Leo, narrowing her eyes at her brother. 

“Apparently, because I’ve no idea what I’ve done to get you so pissed off at me,” Leo said. 

“Just, forget it, go back to your new girlfriend, enjoy the concert this weekend,” Raph turned sharply and darted across the street. 

“RAPH!” Leo shouted after her, anything else he might have said was drown out by the sound of horns as cars slammed on their breaks to miss Raph’s sudden dart across the road. 

Raph knew she was lucky not to have been hit, but she was too upset, to hurt, and felt incredibly stupid for thinking that things between her and Leo could continue being what they were. She’d gotten a taste of what she’d been craving for so long, she’d fooled herself into thinking she could hold onto him forever. 

\------------x

Leo wasn’t any less confused by what had happened, though he had a bit more of an idea of what Raph was so mad about. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, grab her and kiss her, declare his undying love for her. However, her reaction had him truly thinking about things for the first time. 

He knew on one hand they were siblings, and there were far too many people in this town that knew them, so they couldn’t be as open about their relationship as they wanted to be.

Leo knew, as the older sibling, he had to do what was right, he had to let Raph go, their affair was coming to a turning point, he knew that, knew that this would be the best, and likely easiest time to end things once and for all. They’d had their fun, lots of it too, and they’d almost been caught more than once as well, by people in public, and at least once by their parents when the couple had come home early from dinner, and both Leo and Raph had had to pretend to be asleep, while Leo’s cock was still buried in her. 

Taking a deep breath Leo looked at the house that had been their home since Raph had been born, pushing the gate open he started up the walkway and let himself inside. Pausing just inside the door to see Raph’s shoes were in fact in the entrance hall, indicating that she had in fact come home, as he knew she likely would. 

Slipping his own shoes off, Leo ventured into the house, pausing by the kitchen door to see the raw food on the table ready to be cooked for dinner. Leo smiled fondly, knowing Raph had been upping her cooking skills just for him. 

Turning his attention to the stairs, Leo placed one hand on the banister and started up the stairs, coming to the first door on the left he paused once more, listening. He could hear scuffling just inside, and knew Raph was angry still, and knew that the only thing he could do to settle it, wasn’t the best option for both of them. 

Raping his knuckle against the door, he grabbed the handle and turned. “Raph, it’s me,” Leo said, pushing the door open. 

“Get out! Leave me alone!” Raph shouted, turning to throw a pillow at the door. Leo held the door shut until he heard the pillow hit the floor, and only then did he open the door further. 

“Raph, we need to talk…” he trailed off when he caught sight of her, her eyes red rimmed, and tears freely falling down her face. Raph never cried, she was strong, independent, she was better than any guy and showed it with the strong mask she wore. However right now Leo wasn’t seeing any of that, all he saw was his vulnerable sister, his sister who he had hurt, who he planned to hurt even more if he went through with what he planned. 

“Raph,” Leo sighed, stepping in and holding his arms open. 

Raph only hesitated for a moment before running to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, holding him tightly as she hid her face in his shoulder, her shoulder’s shaking as she clung to him. 

Wrapping his arms around her in turn, Leo placed one hand on her head, the other on her shell, rubbing gently. “It’s okay,” Leo said. “Nothing is happening between me and Karai, she’s my manager, and she’s not even that pretty.” 

“I’m sorry,” Raph’s words were muffled, but Leo heard them well enough. “I saw you with her and…”

“I know,” Leo continued rubbing Raph’s shell, and they fell silent, just standing there holding each other, and as each second passed, Leo was finding it harder and harder to truly end things with Raph. All his reasons seemed silly now, with Raph holding onto him like this, something about it just felt so right, and Leo knew deep down that he really didn’t want to let her go. 

“This isn’t going to last, is it?” Raph asked once she had calmed down a bit, and Leo closed his eyes. “We can’t keep going on like this… I… I love you, Leo, I want to be with you, I want everyone around us to know that we’re together, and that you’re mine… and… and I’m yours,” 

Leo closed his eyes, holding Raph tighter still. He felt his chest tighten. “I want it too,” Leo admitted, this time Raph sighed, gently pushing at Leo until he released her and she stepped back, looking at him. 

“We can’t have it though, can we?” she asked, and Leo knew he should agree with her, should nod his head and tell her that they had to stop this now. 

“Why can’t we?” Leo challenged. “Why can’t we have what other couples have?” he asked. 

“Seriously?” Raph raised an eyeridge at him. “Leo this… what we have, what we’ve done, it’s been amazing but-”

“But what?” Leo smiled at her. “We’re siblings? That didn’t stop us the first time, or the second, it didn’t stop us last weekend, and its not going to stop me from kissing you right now,” Leo said, stepping forward to do just that, and Raph let him, tilting her head back as his lips covered hers. 

Leo wasted no time in forcing his tongue passed soft lips, exploring Raph’s mouth, kissing her like it was the first time, his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Raph submitted to him so easily, practically melting in his touch as she tilted her head, kissing back just as fiercely until the need for air became too great and she had to pull back. 

“Leo,” she breathed out, looking up at him. 

“I want to be with you, Raph,” Leo said, still holding onto her. 

“Leo,” Raph said again, shaking her head, though now she had a fond smile on her face. “You want to be with me now, but what happens when someone else comes along? We’re still siblings, it’s not like we can date, or even get married, we’ve got nothing to hold this relationship together other than our lust for each other, so what happens when that’s gone?” 

Leo felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach as he stared at Raph, hands still on her shoulders, he didn’t think before speaking next. “Let’s make a baby.”

Raph stared up at him, eyes wide. “I’m sorry… what?” She asked. 

“A baby,” Leo repeated, you’re right, we can’t get married, no matter where we go we’ll still be siblings at the end of the day, but we can still be together, we can still have what other families have,” 

“You want…” Raph blushed, pulling away from Leo slowly, turning around to face her bed. 

Leo didn’t let her move too far though, wrapping his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her neck he breathed in deeply. “I want no one else but you, Raph, and I would go out and buy you a ring right now if we could get married, I’ve never wanted anyone but you, even when we were kids, you’re my whole world, Raph,” 

There was silence between them then, Raph stood there, wrapped in Leo’s arms, while the other thurtle held onto her, silently waiting for her to answer. 

“You really want me to have your baby?” Raph finally asked, and Leo felt his heart skip a beat, he tightened his arms around Raph, pulling her even closer. 

“I do,” he whispered, feeling his cock already swelling in his plastron at the idea. “I want to watch you carry my baby,” Leo loosened his arms, sliding one hand down Raph’s chest, feeling her shudder as he trailed fingers down between her breasts, before his hand came to settle on her stomach, fingers spread out as he lightly pressed on it. “I want to see you swell up, I want you to wake me up at three am with strange food cravings,” 

Raph tilted her head back, resting it on Leo’s shoulder, her eyes closed as she chirped, and Leo knew she was imagining it as he was. He didn’t need any more of an answer than that, tilting his head he started nipping at her neck, his hand on her stomach moving down further, slipping fingers into the waistband of her skirt. 

“Raph, let me get you pregnant,” Leo whispered against her neck. 

The sudden move from Raph was unexpected as she pulled away, turning around quickly to wrap her arms around Leo’s neck and kiss him, pouring all the excitement, and need into that one kiss as she pulled him back with her until her knees hit the bed. 

Leo broke the kiss, letting her sit down on the bed first, he pulled back from her, grabbing the hem of his shirt he pulled it off quickly. 

Raph seemed to get the idea and started pulling her own clothes off, their breathing was rapid, excited, and Leo felt something primal stirring in him at the idea of impregnating his sister. He had wanted to be tender and gentle with her, however as he removed his pants, allowing space for his cock to drop down, he knew that wasn’t how this was going to go. 

Clothes fully removed, Leo looked at Raph on the bed, sitting there, naked, legs spread, one finger playing with her slit, and Leo could see how wet she was already. She was as excited as him about the idea of creating a family. 

“Raph,” Leo breathed out. 

“Fuck me, Leo,” Raph ordered, and Leo was on her then, covering her mouth with his own. The kiss was all tongue and teeth as she sucked on his lip, gently biting it, before allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Their lips were locked together as Leo leaned over her, pushing her down onto the bed. 

Leo broke the kiss suddenly, grabbing Raph by the hips he twisted her around, forcing her to roll over onto her knees. 

“Leo, what…” Raph began asking when she felt Leo’s cock press up against her from behind. 

Leo wasted no time in burying his cock within the warm folds of his sister once again, the feeling was more intense than ever before, and he knew the reason for it as he practically mounted her, pulling out and thrusting back in, not giving Raph any time to get used to his cock again. 

Not that she seemed to mind as she suddenly cried out, hands fisting into her blankets, she shifted her hips up, giving Leo a better angle to thrust into. “Oh, oh fuck, Leo,” Raph moaned. 

Leo simply churred in response, pulling out and slamming his cock back inside, pounding into her, feeling the bed shake under them as he fucked his little sister. 

Any thoughts of making his last were gone, he didn’t want this time to last, he wanted to fuck her, fill her, wanted to make sure he shot his seed into her deepest parts. 

Leo leaned over Raph, pressing her down into the mattress, nipping at the back of her neck, pulling more delicious sounds from her. Leaning this close though, and Leo could clearly hear the words that Raph was moaning into her pillow. 

“Oh god, oh god, fuck me, Leo, fuck me, fuck me,” 

Leo licked the back of her neck then before sinking his teeth in, pulling a loud cry from Raph as she arched her back, rocking her hips back against his cock, pulling him deeper into her, as he bit the back of her neck again, gently sucking on it, he felt her body shudder under his, before warmth washed over his cock, Raph’s inner muscles clenching and fluttering around him as she reached her first climax. 

Leo moaned, sitting up straight again, gripping her hips, holding her still as he pulled out and thrust back in, pounding into her relentlessly. Leo his lip, staring down at Raph, pushing himself deeper into her. “Last… last chance, Raph,” Leo gasped out. 

Raph chirped, closing her eyes, her inner walls tightening, gripping his cock harder as if trying to hold him where he was. “Do it, cum in me, Leo,” Raph whispered, tilting her head back to look at him. 

Leo felt his cock twitch in excitement, seeing Raph’s expression, eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open as she gasped for breath. His Raph, his sister, the future mother to his children. Churring Leo pulled out once more, slamming his cock back inside her, watching as her eyes widened a fraction, her mouth opening more in a silent scream. He did it again, watching as each time her expression shifted, on the fourth thrust Raph let out a long groaning moan. 

They had done this so many times before, however this time seemed more intense, more intimate, more exciting, this time, they were aiming to get pregnant, this time when he came inside her, he’d make sure she took everything, he’d fuck her every hour of every day from now on until her belly was rounded with his growing child. 

“Raph, fuck, Raph, I’m, I’m gonna…” Leo leaned over her, rocking his hips faster, rutting into her, feeling her insides grip and pull at him. 

“Do it Leo, I want it, I want to carry your baby,” Raph gasped out, her head pressed down into the pillow. 

Leo’s cock twitched again, and he stilled inside her, jerking his hips forward, wanting, needing to be deep inside her, wanting to make sure his seed reached every part it could, one more push forward and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, moaning loudly as he leaned back, looking down and watching as his cock pulsed, pushing jet after jet of seed into his sister. 

Raph was trembling under him, and Leo held onto her, jerking his hips forward once more as his cock gave another feeble twitch. 

Raph shifted under him, moving one of her hands down, and Leo felt a finger trail along the underside of his cock, moving until it was pressed against where they were still joined. “Don’t pull out yet,” Raph requested, and Leo nodded his agreement, keeping himself deep inside her as he rolled them over, his softening cock trapping his seed in his sister. 

The two of them lay there in near silence, catching their breath, Raph kept her hand down between her legs, not teasingly, just feeling where the two of them were still joined. 

It was relaxing, and Leo found himself wanting to stay like this, though he knew that wasn’t a reality either him or Raph could indulge in at the moment. Not when they still lived in this house, not when their parents could get home at any second, and with the bedroom door still wide open, it was a risk Leo wasn’t willing to take. 

Slowly slipping from Raph’s warmth, he heard his sister whine in protest, and he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “We need to shower, and we need to think of what we’re going to do next,” Leo said. 

“What do you mean?” Raph asked, rolling over to look at Leo. 

“What do you think is going to happen when you start showing?” Leo asked, moving to rest his hand over Raph’s stomach, rubbing at it slowly. “People are going to ask questions, mother and father might make you get rid of it,” Leo pointed out, and watched the growing horror settle over Raph’s features. 

“They can’t do that!” Raph yelled, sitting up. 

“I won’t let anyone force you into doing something you don’t want to do, but Raph, you do realize, now that we’ve done this, now that we’ve committed to this, we can’t stay here,” Leo said. 

“I…” Raph began, then bit her lip and Leo smiled, leaning over and kissing her. 

“I’ve got an idea, if you trust me,” Leo said. 

Raph nodded without hesitation. “Of course I trust you, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t let ya shover your dick in me,” Raph smirked. 

“Good, then pack a bag, we’re going to America,” Leo said, standing from the bed, smiling as he watched the realization spread over Raph’s features, and she quickly moved from the bed, pulling a suitcase out from under it, ignoring the fact that she still needed to shower, she started grabbing all the clothes she could fit, throwing them into the suitcase. 

Leo laughed, pulling her to stop before she got too carried away. “First, let’s shower, I’m sure the warm water will help revive me enough for a second round,” Leo said. 

Raph smirked, looking at him. “Okay then, I suppose it makes sense we should do it multiple times a day, just to make sure,” Raph smirked, holding Leo’s hand as she pulled him out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, Leo laughing along the way at his sister's eagerness. It had been a long time since he’d seen Raph like this, and he hoped he could keep her this happy all the time. 

End.


End file.
